


真心话大冒险

by cripsk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU where Sherlock and John met at university, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripsk/pseuds/cripsk
Summary: It’s not really like ‘Truth or Dare’, it’s more like ‘Truth AND Dare’.





	真心话大冒险

事情是怎么发展到这个地步的，也很难说清。只是在John意识到不对劲之前，一切已经脱离了他的掌控，再也拉不回来。

最开始，好像是队长Overton抱怨了一句，自从Dodd和Emsworth在一起之后，他们每天训练完就抛下团队过二人世界去了，一点也不团结。Wilkes马上接腔说McPherson也是，他为了追他的Maud Bellamy小姐，天天训练完就飞奔去接人家下课，也不和大家聊天。Staunton则表示他可以理解，毕竟Bellamy小姐有个超强势的爱慕者Murdoch，McPherson一不小心就可能输给人家。Musgrave这时笑说，Maud Bellamy可是全校最俊俏的姑娘，恐怕不管是Murdoch还是McPherson，她都看不上。话音刚落，Moorhouse就反呛了一句：“那么你认为她看得上谁？不成是你吗，贵公子？”Musgrave答道这也不是没可能，结果被所有人嘲笑说，“做梦吧！”

“你们再这样，我以后可不给你们买饮料喝了。”这是Musgrave的回答。

到这时一切还很正常。只不过是一群橄榄球队的年轻人，在下午的训练结束之后，喝着汽水，结伙从球场出来，有一搭没一搭地聊会天。和平常也没什么不同。  
  
可当Stevenson接话后，事情就逐渐不可控了。  
  
“不是，说真的，Maud Bellamy能看上谁啊？怕是谁也看不上。”  
  
“怎么会呢？我看，如果是John，她就答应了。”  
  
说这话的是Murray，他拍了下John的肩膀，笑嘻嘻的。John瞪了他一眼，说，“别开玩笑。”  
  
“不，我认真的，你真的可以。”  
  
“我也这么觉得。”Jackson还来帮Murray说话，说是在夸John，其实就是在调侃，“我看啊，只要John Watson想，不管是谁，他都可以约到！你不是有那个什么外号吗，John，叫三大洲？”  
  
“哪有？谁起的？”John的确毫不知情，也没人解答他的疑问。  
  
“我看挺贴切的！”Murray像和Jackson唱双簧一样接下去，“不管男的女的，只要John Watson想，有谁约不到？说实话，John，如果你想约我出去，我也会答应的。但如果是Musgrave约我，就算了。”  
  
“喂！Murray！”  
  
“谁想约你了！”John笑骂道，同时Musgrave像真被激到了一样，扬言要和John比试谁能约到的人多，John才没心思理他。  
  
“他说的也不错。” 一直沉默的Trevelyan也开口了，“John，你是挺迷人的。不是说我对你有意思啦。只是，Phelps不就是喜欢你吗？”  
  
说到Phelps，所有人都陷入了沉默。这是个大家不愿意提起的话题。  
  
现在队里的成员，大部分都是上一年入学的新生，而Phelps在上一年就已经是三年级的学生。他曾经是队长。刚开学的时候，大家报名入队，他对每个人都很照顾，但特别是John。有目共睹，Phelps在John身边的时间最多，对他的指导最认真，关怀也最细致。私下里，大家悄悄讨论过。看破，不说破。John没有相应的情感来回报，他和Phelps间也尽量保持距离。本来所有人都以为会一直这样下去。但上一年打赛季时，一场比赛结束后，John和Phelps吵了一架，John还打了Phelps一拳。自此以后，他们再没说过话。赛季一结束，Phelps就退出了球队，他说是马上就要升四年级，要忙毕业设计。不过大家心知肚明，其实都是因为John。这之后，Overton接替Phelps当了队长，也再没人提起他，直到今天。  
  
意识到自己说错话之后，Trevelyan就光顾着喝汽水。气氛有点微妙，总该有个人来打破尴尬，而这个人就是Wilkes。  
  
“我想到了。” 他突然大声说，“有一个人，肯定连John约不到。”  
  
“怎么可能！”这是Murray维护John。  
  
“说来听听。”这是Musgrave饶有兴趣想看戏。  
  
“和我同级的，那个化学系的怪人，Sherlock Holmes。他看你一眼，就能道出你生平，简直让我毛骨悚然。这还没完，就因为他有那点小聪明，他谁都看不起，只无视你而不嘲笑你已经算好的。也难怪他一个朋友也没有，他就差把‘生人勿近’四个字写在脸上。就他那拒人于千里之外的样子，和他正常说句话都难，更别说约他出去。我真无法想象有谁能和那种人在一起。”  
  
Wilkes没注意到他说这话时John抛来的瞪视，其他人也没注意到。大家光聚精会神地听他说话，再之后大家都在等Murray或John回应。  
  
“你会这样说，只是因为没见过我们John出手。”这是Murray又一次替John发言，John让他闭嘴，Murray抱怨说我可是在帮你说话。  
  
“那你就试一下嘛，John，我赌20镑，你约不到。”  
  
“这太过分了。”John皱着眉，义正言辞地对Wilkes说，“就因为一个赌约，你就要我去欺骗他，‘约’他出去？这会伤害到他的感情。”  
  
“听起来你很自信能约到？你还关心起他来了。”这又是Wilkes。  
  
“得了，John，我猜你就是不敢，怕丢脸吧。”这个则是Musgrave。  
  
“我只是认为不应该这么做。”  
  
“借口。”  
  
“那你敢你去呀！”这次是Jackson帮腔，可John也瞪了Jackson一眼。  
  
“我们的‘三大洲’都不敢，我怎么敢呢？”  
  
“你们等一下，那边！”Morton突然喊道， “那个是Sherlock Holmes吗？”  
  
顺着Morton的话，所有人向他所指的方向看去。真是恰巧，Sherlock Holmes本人就在不远处，朝他们迎面走来。这距离，也就十来米。大家赶忙躲到旁边的一幢楼里，可Musgrave却趁机把John推了出来。John问他想干什么，Musgrave挑衅说，“你的机会来了，三大洲。证明给我们看看你是不是真这么行！”  
  
“我才不干！”  
  
“我看你是不行吧。”  
  
“我不和你争，别胡闹！”  
  
“你生气干什么？哎他来了！我赌你100镑怎么样？你能成功我就给你100镑！”  
  
Musgrave一推，John差点摔倒，他气得想打人，但他那群队友一下就溜开了好远。他站稳后，不幸地正好对上了Sherlock Holmes的视线。Holmes就站在John面前十米不到的地方，他似乎因为John突然出现而错愣了半拍。他盯着John看了一秒，之后就移开视线，转身走了。就这么让他走了挺好的。但是——  
  
“同学，等等。”  
  
John说完就后悔了，为什么他要这么做？  
  
“同学？嗯，你是，Sherlock Holmes吗？”  
  
Sherlock Holmes回过头，看着John，蹙了蹙眉，有点疑惑。  
  
“我是医学系的John Watson，你可以叫我John。”  
  
“有什么事？”  
  
Sherlock带着不解的神情，眨了两下眼，不知是在试探还是在分析。  
  
“我有一个，嗯，问题想请教你。”  
  
这一回Sherlock挑了挑眉，困惑的神色还没有消失。他有所戒备。  
  
“你说。”  
  
说这句话困难极了。John告诉自己，这么做是不对的，但是也许，他内心深处其实是想要这么做的，他也不确定。  
  
“我真的很喜欢你。一直如此。你能当我男朋友吗？”  
  
Sherlock的脸色瞬间变得很难看。他冷哼一声，朝John露出一个讥讽的笑容，John甚至能从他的眼神中看出鄙弃，或者说愤怒。还是说——  
  
“你的搭讪技巧太差劲了，John Watson。”  
  
“所以你是同意了？”  
  
“不。”  
  
这次是John呆愣了半拍，他没料到这个结果。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“为什么？你在开玩笑吗？”  
  
Sherlock真的生气了，John能从他的提高的语调中听出来。John也能感受到他的怒意，他自己的胸口也在发疼，在滴血。但这不能就这样算了。  
  
他决定继续往下说。  
  
“至少给我一次机会。” 他说，但他不敢正视Sherlock。  
  
“不行。”Sherlock说。John好像听到他叹了口气。  
  
“我有男朋友了。”  
  
“哈？”John猛一抬头，对上了Sherlock的双眼。他感觉自己的心脏快爆炸了。他握紧拳头，几乎就要狂喊一声‘是谁’，但他突然注意到Sherlock有点不对劲。他好像在发抖？他还抿着嘴唇，用一种几乎要将John千刀万剐的眼神死死盯着他。  
  
John立刻就明白是怎么回事。他怒意全消，反而感到一阵轻松。他扬了扬嘴，想笑，但抑制住了这股冲动。  
  
“真的吗？怎么他从来不和你一起出现？他也挺垃圾的，总是丢下你一个人，像什么样？这哪叫合格的男朋友。”  
  
这番话过后，Sherlock似乎也平静不少。他换回以往高傲的神情，甚至回了John一个微笑。冷笑。  
  
“你说的是事实。他确实不怎么样。”  
  
“甩了他吧，和我在一起。”  
  
“好啊。”  
  
“好，那我们这周末去看电影？”  
  
“出去看电影吗？这是一般情侣做的事？”  
  
“对啊。你前男友从不带你去吗？他真糟糕。”  
  
“糟透了。”  
  
“我一定比他好。我到时候来接你？”  
  
“好啊。”  
  
“那就这样？”  
  
“不行。”  
  
“哈？”  
  
“你想就这么走了？不行。”  
  
现在又轮到John不明就里。他真的猜不透。  
  
“那么我们一起走？”  
  
“我不是说这个。我们都在一起了，你至少该亲一下我。”  
  
John被惊到一时间说不出话。他没想到还有这招。  
  
“这不是男朋友应该做的吗，John？”  
  
“当然，来吧。”  
  
John走到Sherlock身前，一手环住他的腰，另一手搂住他的脖颈。Sherlock比John要高不少，他很配合地低着头，还弯了腰。John亲吻了Sherlock，不是只是碰碰嘴唇那种，他把舌头伸到Sherlock的口腔里探索，Sherlock也允许他这么做。就这么亲了一会后，Sherlock掐了掐John的腰，John放开他，但他们还是离得很近。  
  
“怎么样？比你前男友的吻技好吗？”  
  
John的音量并不小。说实话，刚才他们在说话时，就有不少人驻足观看了，如今好事者不减反增。John忍不住笑起来，但Sherlock好像很不开心，只是轻哼了一声，就红着脸，丢下John走了。  
  
“回见。”John轻声说，但Sherlock能听见。  
  
待到Sherlock已经走远，围观的人群也知趣地散开之后，John的队友们才再度出现。而这一回，所有人都吓呆了。  
  
“不是，John，你认真的？”说话的是Overton，他虽然没参与下注，但他这句话也能代表所有人的心声。  
  
“当然了。”John的心情格外地好，他转向更加难以置信的Wilkes和Musgrave两人，向他们要自己应得的120镑。  
  
“不是，John，你真的没作弊吗？比如你告诉了他实情，和他平分钱？”  
  
“你们又不是听不见！愿赌服输，Sebastian。”  
  
Wilkes不情愿地交了钱。对于Musgrave来说，100镑不是什么大数目，但他交钱的时候也是耸拉着脸。

“可是John，你打算怎么解释？”  
  
“解释什么？”  
  
“和Sherlock Holmes摊牌。告诉他这只是个赌。”  
  
“谁说这只是个赌？”John收好钱，笑意止不住，“Sherlock现在是我男朋友，谢谢你们出我们的电影票钱。”  
  
“不是吧John，你真要约那个怪——”  
  
“他是我男朋友了，听不懂吗？从今以后谁也不许骂他，不然我绝不会留情。即使是我的队友。”  
  
John住在校外公寓，所以他说他要早点走。他走之后，球队中剩下的人面面相觑，Wilkes更是有一种“我们都干了些什么呀？”的感觉。  
  
谁也说不清楚，事情怎么变成这样的？

  
回家之前，John先绕路去商店，买下一只大号的蜜蜂玩偶，他抱着那只小蜜蜂回到家。客厅没人，换做往常，这时他的室友应该窝在沙发里。不过没关系，他一定在卧室。John怀揣着喜悦的心情走进卧室，一眼就看见蜷缩在床上的好室友。果然。他也坐上床，俯身亲了亲室友的脸蛋。对方没理他，维持着侧躺的姿势。John好气又好笑，他把蜜蜂硬塞到室友的怀抱里，室友不肯接，也不说话。John就先去沐浴，再换上睡衣，也爬上床，躺在了床的另一侧。室友始终不肯转身，那他就也这么侧身躺着，并伸手从背后抱住对方。一般来说，这时被他抱的人就该转过身来，他就可以亲亲他，但这次没有。不过，John的手也没被甩开，这证明事情还不太糟。John蹭到他室友身上，脸贴着对方的脑袋，伏在对方的耳朵旁，吹着气。  
  
“别生气了，Sherlock。”  
  
没有答话。  
  
“我给你买了小蜜蜂，你看一眼？”  
  
还是没有答话。  
  
“你看，我们赢的钱可以利用起来，你就别生我气了？”  
  
“滚。”  
  
“Sherlock，拜托——”  
  
“我恨你。”  
  
事情还是比想象中严重。John收起开玩笑的语气，把Sherlock抱得更紧一点。Sherlock也没阻止他。  
  
“对不起，我不该那么做。”  
  
John听见Sherlock重重地呼吸了一声。他摸了摸Sherlock那边的枕头，有一点湿。是时候了。John强硬地把Sherlock扭过来，逼他正对着自己。Sherlock瞪着他，眼神和下午差不多，但眼睛有点红。  
  
“你也知道我那个球队，他们——”  
  
不，这不是什么好开场白。Sherlock又会不想理John，换种方式。

“小夏——”John摁着Sherlock的脸，没多大力。他用指腹摩挲着他的脸颊，接着是嘴唇。Sherlock没动，表示接受，但也不代表欢迎。  
  
“求你了。我知道，我简直是世界上最差劲的男友。我不该用你对我，不，我们的感情开玩笑。我知道你爱我，我也爱你。”  
  
“所以我想，”John停顿了一下，Sherlock没发声，让他说下去。至少他感觉Sherlock看他的眼神柔和了不少，这是好事。  
  
“我们该利用这个机会公开，告诉所有人我们在一起了。”  
  
“你想这么做？”  
  
Sherlock终于愿意发话，John内心有点小雀跃，但这个答案并不是他所期待的。  
  
“你不想吗，公开？”  
  
“我看不出有什么必要，这又不会影响我们的关系。”  
  
“这当然不一样。这是在告诉其他人我爱你，而你也爱我。这很重要。”  
  
“你为什么现在想这么做？”  
  
“因为我至少可以为你这么做。”  
  
“为我？你不用为我做任何事，你又不是在补偿我。”  
  
“Sherlock——”  
  
Sherlock又挣开John的怀抱，转过去不理他。怎么会变成这样？John并不明白。他以为Sherlock配合自己演下去是因为他也想公开。自他们在一起以来，John就一直在犹豫。他打从心底想要宣告全世界，Sherlock Holmes和他在一起了。但真的迈出这一步，却又比想象中困难。他不知道Sherlock是不是也同样渴望，也不知道这是否正确。也许他的退缩源于对不确定的未来的恐惧而宁愿安守熟悉的领域，又也许他没准备好面对周围人的议论。但无论是什么，这些担忧都在今天下午伴随着那场赌和那个吻消失了。他从来没想过抛下顾虑后会这么轻松。他已经做好准备，但他该想到，也许Sherlock还没有。他是停下等他，还是拉上他一起？  
  
事已至此，他决定要一起向前走。John抱住Sherlock，伸手进他的睡衣里。Sherlock没拒绝。至少这意味着他没有生气到拒绝性爱的地步。

  
让我们先回到一年以前。当时的John Watson还是大一新生。他费了好一番功夫才终于在学校附近找到一间还没被人租走的公寓。还没到庆幸的时候，John拨通了房东Montague的电话，Montague拖了好久才答应带John去看公寓，而那时已临近开学。看房的那一天，John遇见了Sherlock。原来Sherlock和John都联系过Montague说要租房，而Montague最终决定——谁出价高就租给谁。

“这太过分了！”John在听完Montague的出租策略后说道，而Sherlock却平静得很，只是看着他们在吵。这场对话发生的时候，他们站在Montague的公寓门前，Montague甚至在他们开价之前不给他们进去看。

“我说了价格面议。你要是不想租，还有别人肯租。马上就开学了，交了第一个月的租金，钥匙就给你了。”说这话的时候，Montague甩着公寓钥匙，站在台阶上，居高临下地看着John。

“不，你在你的网站上写了，月租一千一！”

“具体价格面议。你怕是没认真看。”

“你要任由他这样对我们吗？”

John这句话是对Sherlock说的，Sherlock听见之后，只是皱了皱眉。John有点担心——也许面前这个男孩并不会站在自己这边。这却也合理，毕竟他们现在算是竞争对手。Montague对于Sherlock的反应很满意，“看来你并不计较这些。”他说道，“开个价吧，底价一千一。”

出乎意料地，Sherlock从他的背包里拿出来一叠支票。John觉得没戏，他预算的房租也就那么多，他不可能玩这种竞价游戏。可房东的脸色也变了，Sherlock写完支票，递给房东，Montague却黑着脸，不愿收。

“我不接支票。天知道你开的是不是真的。”

“那你就等着租不出去。”

这一回房东又看向John，John才不会忘了刚才他气势凌人的模样，  
“我也没现金，”John摇了摇头，“我的钱只够付首周租金。”

“那你们还想租房，滚去风餐露宿！”

Montague抬手要撕支票，但刚撕个小口就又停下手。他仔细研究起那支票上的签名来，末了，还上网搜了点什么。John总有种不太妙的预感，他看着Sherlock，Sherlock朝他投来个笑容，还眨了眨眼。

“这个，呃，Mycroft Holmes，是你的什么人？”Montague放下手机问道。

“我的兄长。”

“就是那个Mycroft Holmes吗？那个内阁顾问？”

“对。”

Montague倒吸了一口气。在John反应过来发生了什么之前，Montague就已经把钥匙扔给了Sherlock，“那么，”这位房东咂了咂嘴，“我就勉为其难接下这张支票，下不为例。”

“哈？你这——”

John还没说完话，Montague就丢下他们走开了。就在John苦恼接下来怎么办时，Sherlock拍了拍他的手臂，晃了晃钥匙。

“你和人合租过吗？”

“嗯？”

“因为我没有。所以如果我是个很难相处的室友，你也别怪我。”

“哈？”

“你没有地方住，简介上又写了这里适合一到二人居住，我想我们可以当室友，分摊房租。我将来还要还钱给Mycroft，多一个人分担也不是坏事。”

“太棒了！”

“Sherlock Holmes。叫我Sherlock就好。”Sherlock握住John的手，脸上带着灿烂的微笑。

“John Watson。”

“John。”

“不过我现在没有那么多钱还你——”

“没关系，你以后可以负责采购。”

就这样，Sherlock和John当晚就搬进了这间公寓。公寓的装修适宜，家具完备，似乎一切都很完美。

除了一点。

John打算放置行李时就意识到了这个问题：整个公寓其实只有一间卧室，也只有一张床。双人床。

John尴尬地叫Sherlock来讨论这个问题，Sherlock却直接坐到了床上。

“你习惯和别人一起睡吗？”

“哈？”

在Sherlock的提议下，第一天夜里，他们就一起挤在了这张双人床上。说是双人床，但空间并不宽裕，也许单人睡会更舒适些。所幸Sherlock身材偏瘦，也不至于使人觉得拥挤。尽管如此，John总有那么点不适应。也许Sherlock发现了这点，又也许Sherlock也有相同的感觉，他们开始聊天以掩盖它。

“你以前和别人一起睡过吗？”

“不。” John回答道，思索着应该没有什么隐含义。“很少。我有一个双胞胎姐姐，不过小时候也没机会和兄弟姐妹一起睡。你呢？”

“从各种意义上来说都没有。”

“各种意义？”

“嗯。虽然我有个兄长，但他大我七岁。你是第一个。”

John总感觉有点奇怪，但最好还是忽视这种感受并告诉自己想多了。Sherlock谈起他以前反而会抱着小狗一起睡，John评论说这也挺可爱的。他们又随意聊了会天，而后互相道晚安。

可惜这场谈话并未解决什么问题。John失眠了大半夜，而即使他终于睡着了也没发生什么好事。第二天一早，他羞红着脸醒来，深刻地意识到在青春期的时候和人贴这么近一起睡不是什么好主意。他几乎一整天都没好意思直视Sherlock，直到他终于下定决心向Sherlock提出：我们最好还是分开睡。John解释这不是Sherlock的问题，只是他自己不习惯。

“你看，正好我们有一张很长的沙发，我可以睡沙发。”

Sherlock和John一起在沙发上坐着。他们刚看完了John提议要看的电影。Sherlock撅了下嘴，有点不高兴，可John总不能说出真正的原因。

“不行。”

“为什么？”

“我们是室友，这对你来说不公平。我们可以轮换。”

“那也不错。”

于是，从这以后，Sherlock和John就轮流在沙发或床上入睡。对于John而言，这至少能抑制住他的一些冲动，但那些念头并不会就此消失，它们只会在日后的同居生说中逐渐成长，直至爆发的那一天。

John遵守约定，担任起全部采购工作。但他很快就忘记自己究竟有没有还清欠Sherlock的钱。每次他告诉Sherlock他没钱了，Sherlock都会直接让他刷他的卡。他们之间的财务关系变得越来越混乱不清，Sherlock也没介意。

与此同时，开学以后，虽然他们在同一间学校，但John在医学系，Sherlock在化学系，课程不同，时间也错开，他们在学校里几乎碰不到面。John加入橄榄球队后，训练占去了更多课余时间。他只知道Sherlock经常自己一个人在实验室，他问起，他也不多说。

John和球队的成员成了密友，他们经常一起活动。他偶尔听说化学系那边有个古怪的天才，独来独往，不讨人喜欢，也没什么朋友。

只有每天晚上回到公寓，John才能见到Sherlock，和他一起窝在沙发上聊天、看电视，直到他们分别去休息。第二天一早，John经常有早课，Sherlock没有。临走前John会叫Sherlock起床，告诉他准备了早饭。  
周末的时候，一开始他们还会出去散个步。但后来John在忙球队比赛的事，Sherlock就会在公寓里阅读，或者拉他带来的小提琴。偶尔John在家，Sherlock还会同意为他演奏几曲。

这样的生活一直持续下去，John本以为会永远这样，直到那一天。

赛季到了，伦敦的各所大学的橄榄球队都参加了比赛。一时间，这成了校园里最热门的话题。每场球赛，观众席上都坐满了人。

终于轮到UCL主场。比赛前一天晚上，John特意问Sherlock会不会来看。Sherlock从不出现在球场的观众席上，但这一次——

“我希望你能来。”

John抿了抿嘴，犹豫着接下来该说什么。

“这场比赛对我而言意义非凡，你是我最好的朋友，我只希望——”

“我会去的，John。”

他的确去了。球队队员要提早到达准备上场。他们入场的时候，John看见了Sherlock。Sherlock坐在第一排。John朝他挥手，别人都不知道他在和谁打招呼，而Sherlock只是对他笑。

“哎，是哪个可人？”Murray拍了拍John，调侃道。

“还能有哪个？”

“到底是哪个？”

“专心比赛！”Phelps吼了声，不过比赛其实还没开始。谁都能觉察到他有点生气，大家知趣地闭上了嘴。

比赛进行得很顺利，他们赢了。校友们在为自己的学校欢呼，队员们互相击掌、拥抱，还有人冲出球场跑到观众席。场面一度混乱。John的目光四处搜索，最后又锁定在Sherlock身上。Sherlock也站起来为他鼓掌，他对上他的眼睛，他朝他笑。一瞬间，John有点心动。他想过去抱他，但这时，Musgrave不知怎么出现了，还大喊了一声，“我的天！那是Sherlock Holmes吗？”

他的声音不算大，沉浸在欢乐中的人们也听不见，但至少在附近的队员还是能听见。Sherlock似乎也听见了，或说猜到了。John看见他皱了下眉。

“Sherlock Holmes？”这是Staunton问的。Musgrave立刻就回答他，“就是我们这一届那个‘人肉监控’，他看一眼你就能说出你所有的秘密！你是没见识过。”

“我见识过。”接话的是Wilkes，“我可不想见识第二次。”

John听得心烦。他没继续往Sherlock那边走，而是没好气地朝队友说了句，“怎么了？”

“那可是Sherlock Holmes！他居然来看比赛！” Wilkes显然没听出John话里的不满。

“看比赛又怎么了，还不能看吗？”

“他可从来没看过比赛。”这一次，说话的是Phelps，他和John同样不耐烦，或许还有点恼火。这让John很不爽，他也说不清为什么。

“他想看就看。”

“你这么说，怕是因为你不了解他。”Phelps继续说道，他阴着脸，走到John面前。“Sherlock Holmes是个怪胎，他惟一的朋友只有实验室里的仪器。他从不对橄榄球有任何兴趣，今天他会出现在这里，实在令人生疑。天知道这是不是他的什么社会实验。

Phelps说话时，John瞥了眼Sherlock，Sherlock脸上的笑容已经消失了。他撇了撇嘴，低下头，准备走。John感到痛心，但更多的是愤怒。

“你什么意思？”他抑不住地朝Phelps大吼，“你才根本不了解他，他只是来看个比赛，却要被你们这么说？你们有什么问题？”

其他人已经被这情况吓到自动噤声。所幸校园里的其他人没留意到球场这一角的骚动。尽管如此，Phelps和John像是还想吵下去。

“你难道很了解那个怪胎吗？”

“他有名字，你凭什么叫他‘怪胎’？你在发什么疯？”

“你怎么这么维护他，你认识他？”

“和我认不认识他又有什么关系？你们为什么侮辱他？”

“你既然不认识他，还帮他说话？这么在意，你难道喜欢他？”

“什——”

John呆住了，他没想到Phelps会这么说。他转而寻找着Sherlock的身影，Sherlock走了几步，却又停下来，看向这边，许是想知道事情的发展。John注意到Sherlock瞪大了眼睛看自己，也许他听见了，也许他在等一个答案。

是吗？John感觉自己的心脏跳得厉害，他喜欢他吗？当然，自始至终。他想抱他，想亲他，甚至想上他。他说不想和他一起睡，因为他怕自己哪天会忍不住，而这对Sherlock不公平。他不想伤害他。

“不会被我说中了吧，John Watson？”见John没回话，Phelps冷笑了声，像要故意激怒他，“你竟然会爱上一个怪胎！你自己怕也是个十足的怪胎！”

“你说够了吗？”

“没有。你认了吗？有本事你现在就去找你的怪胎男友双宿双飞！”

就是在这一刻，John打了Phelps一拳，Phelps倒在地上，终于不再说话。大家吓了一跳。Staunton拉住John劝他冷静，Wilkes和Musgrave扶起Phelps，Phelps坐起来，死死地盯着John。John回瞪他一眼，之后去找Sherlock，可却没找到他。Sherlock不知什么时候已经走了。John挣脱开Staunton，说他要回家。再后来，其他队员得知了此事，也许他们私下议论过，但没人再提起。

不久之后，Phelps就退出了球队。

那天晚上，John回到公寓，看见躺在沙发上的Sherlock。这一天轮到Sherlock睡沙发，John睡床，但John怎么也不忍心。他拍了拍Sherlock，让他去睡床。Sherlock无辜地眨了眨眼，仿佛什么也没发生。

“为什么，John？我们约定好了。”

“我想你去睡床，好吗？”

“不好。这完全没有道理。”

“我求你去。这能让我好受点。”

“为什么？你又没做什么对不起我的事。”

John叹了口气。他让Sherlock挪出个位置给他，他们在沙发上并排坐下。“我有。”他说，还用手捂住了脸。

“我可以向你担保你从来没有——”

“我爱你。”

Sherlock终于安静下来。John也没说话。他们这样在沉默中坐了好一会，直到John感觉到Sherlock轻轻地拍了拍他的后背。

“这不是什么对不起我的事。”

“不只是这样。我们第一次见面，记得吗？我那时就很喜欢你。你说一起睡，我还同意了。但我……我那天晚上就梦到我上你。这之后我居然还和你住在一起。不只这些，你根本不知道别人是怎么说你的，我听了太多次，我该做点什么的，但我没有。天啊，还有Phelps，你听到了？他喜欢我，他看出来我喜欢你才说那些。你都不知道，还有更过分的，这都怪我。如果我能直接站出来说我喜欢你，那么就不会这样。”

“没关系。”

“很有关系。”

“那就有吧。”

Sherlock把脑袋搭在了John的肩膀上，然后吻了吻John的脸颊。

“Sherlock？”

John转过头来看他，他们四目相对，距离也只有几公分。John明白了，他吻上Sherlock，而后把他摁到在沙发上，俯下身开始解他的衣扣。他的手在发抖，John有点控制不住，但Sherlock会等他。

“你以前做过这个吗？”John一边帮Sherlock把他的衣服脱下来一边问。

“没有。我第一天就告诉你了。”

“哦，你也有那个意思。”

“我也有那个意思。”

“你怎么不早说？”

“我也爱你。”

John笑起来，Sherlock被他的情绪所感染，不由微笑。他把他的衣服剥完，开始吻他的身体。干到一半，John问Sherlock是想在这里做完还是去床上。

“随你。”

“那就各一次？”

“那就各一次。”

  
回到现在。第二天一早，John特意早早叫醒Sherlock，这样他们就可以一起走。他们在一起之后，生活作息和以往并没有什么不同，只是现在他们都睡在床上，并且每天晚上会早点上床，好在入睡之前先来一场性爱。但从今天开始，一切都会改变。John决心要将他们间的关系公开，而这就从一起去上学开始。Sherlock对John的计划表示反对，但没有用，John硬是把他从床上抱下来，带去餐桌旁，逼他吃早餐。

“John，你简直不可理喻！”Sherlock接过来John泡给他的茶，但为了表示反抗而不肯喝。“这么做毫无意义，如果你想公开，你直接告诉所有人甚至登个报，完全没必要将我拉进来玩你的游戏。”

“我们周末还要去看电影。”

“这也完全没必要。我陪你演一出戏已经荒唐可笑了，你还想演下去？”

“我们结婚后你也会这么说吗？”

“什——”

“我们结婚后。我知道你也想结婚的，Sherlock。我想清楚了，我们之间的感情不是游戏，也不仅仅是一段插曲。我想让我们之间的爱持续下去，我想认真对待它。毕竟你又不是天天都能遇到真爱的。”

“你认为我们能之间是真爱？”

“毋庸置疑。”

“这么做还是很荒谬。”

“你的茶要冷了，快喝。”

最终，John还是成功劝服了Sherlock。就像许多情侣那样，一路上他还坚持要牵着他的手。一到学校，John就要赶去上早课。他们再见面是中午的时候。平日里John会和同为医学系的Jackson等人一起吃午餐，但今天John宣布他以后都不会和他们一起用餐了，因为他要去陪Sherlock。

“你真的要和Sherlock Holmes在一起？”Trevelyan问。

“对。”

“John，你不是认真的吧？”这个是Murray。

“我就是认真的。球场上再见。”

说是要和Sherlock一起，但John花了很长的时间来找Sherlock在哪。最后他终于在一个小角落里找到了自己一个人坐的Sherlock，他在低头弄着手机。John感到痛心，更多的是愧疚。Sherlock从来没人陪，只有他一个。不过从今以后，他会一直陪着他，永远不分开。

“你等了多久？”John在Sherlock旁边坐下，Sherlock看见John，表现得很不满。这并不妨碍John亲他一口。

“我发短信让你别来了。”

“我也说过我会来的。”

“真不幸。”

“为什么？”

Sherlock命令John换个姿势，好让他能舒服地躺在John的肩膀上。之后，Sherlock指了指离他们还有百来米的一个人影。

“看到了吗？他一会就要来找我们的麻烦。”

“为什么？他是谁？”

“我那个糟糕的哥哥。”

Mycroft Holmes很快就出现在他们面前。John想站起来和他握个手，但Sherlock拉住John，要他一动不动当好靠枕。对于此情此景，Mycroft只是摆了一个难看的微笑。

“今天上午，Mommy打电话给我，说你发短信告诉她，你找到了你的‘真命天子’。她让我一定要来看看你的眼光如何。这简直是噩梦。”

“你也可以不来。”Sherlock回道，但Mycroft没再回击，而是转向了John。

“John Watson。”

“是我。”

“先给你一个警告，如果你胆敢错待他，会有人来打断你的腿。”

“不会！别吓他！John，别理他，Mycroft什么都不懂。”

“我保证我不会错待他。”


End file.
